Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a method of controlling a communication apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multi-functional peripherals have been widely used. Each of the multi-functional peripheral has multiple functions such as printing, copying, and the like in a facsimile device having a facsimile communication function and a phone call function. The multi-functional peripherals is configured so that in facsimile communication, an automatic call reception mode can be performed which is configured to detect a calling signal and automatically make a response, and in the automatic call reception mode, a the number of calling signals before response, that is, how many times the calling signal is to be detected before the response, can be arbitrarily set by operation of an operation unit. Furthermore, as the need for power saving is increased, the multi-functional peripherals is required to stand by while maintaining a low-power state as much as possible when not in use, return from the low-power state upon detection of the calling signal from a communication line, and response to the communication line.
In response to the requirement, an apparatus for controlling call reception during a low-power state is disclosed, which includes a call reception ringing unit, a main CPU, and a sub-CPU, and a method is known in which the main CPU controls the call reception ringing unit only when the main CPU is operated in a normal state, and the sub-CPU controls the call reception ringing unit, when the main CPU is in the low-power state or while the main CPU is returned from the low-power state to the normal state (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-5037).
Furthermore, a method is also known in which when a first calling signal is detected in an automatic call reception mode, it is determined whether the detection is performed in a low-power state or a normal state, and when the detection is performed in the low-power state, the calling signals being one less in number than a set number are counted after a CPU is booted, and then response starts (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-261565).
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-5037, the sub-CPU is required, and the sub-CPU always consumes large amounts of power. Thus, the cost rises with the sub-CPU.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-261565, the response is always started after counting the calling signals one less than a value of the set number during sleep, and it is always required to ensure booting the CPU within one count.